


Dreams

by takemyopenheart



Category: Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24416584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takemyopenheart/pseuds/takemyopenheart
Summary: Estelle escapes into a dream she has always wanted.
Relationships: Sienna Trinh & Main Character (Open Heart), Sienna Trinh/Main Character (Open Heart)
Kudos: 4





	Dreams

She can’t pinpoint the exact moment she started falling for Sienna because from the moment they met, she felt something that pulled her towards her. It was a magnetic force so unexplainable every time she met her eyes, every time her skin brushed against hers, every time she spoke her name. Estelle knew from the moment she laid eyes on Sienna that she was someone special.

What kept her from admitting these feelings was her own sense of self-doubt. What if her feelings wouldn’t be reciprocated? That would hurt more than anything; especially considering they lived in the same apartment. Her bedroom was practically right next door. She was only feet away, and that didn’t make it any easier. All she could do, as she lay in bed at night, was imagine herself holding Sienna in her arms. What would she feel like? What would her lips feel like against hers? With those images playing out in her head, she would fall asleep, only to awake and realize it had all been a dream.

It was their Sunday off. The rest of the roommates often slept in late, but she knew on this particular day that Sienna wasn’t one of them. She could hear her footsteps every now and then, but not loud enough that they disturbed her. The rest of the apartment remained quiet. She had no desire to get up just yet, so she shut her eyes and resumed her sleep.

An hour later, Estelle decided it was time to get out of bed. If she didn’t, she would be laying in bed past noon. After quickly getting dressed in a simple black-and-white striped shirt and jeans, she styled her shoulder-length auburn hair down and stepped out the door and into the living room.

"Hi, Stell!" she heard Sienna’s voice shout from the kitchen. Looking up, she was met with a beaming Sienna standing next to the stove as she prepared some eggs. "Would you like some breakfast?"

Her radiating smile did not settle the butterflies she currently felt in her stomach. That sweet, soft voice never failed to provide her a sense of peace. She approached her, mirroring her excited grin. "Sure! Thanks! Is everyone else still asleep?" Estelle asked, looking around the empty and quiet apartment.

"Yep! Pretty sure they are." She set two plates aside for them both. "What would you like? There’s waffles, bacon, eggs, cereal...or I can make pancakes!"

"Ooh, I’m craving some pancakes," Estelle answered, rubbing her hands together excitedly.

"Perfect! I might make some of my own now," she giggled as she reached for the pancake batter.

"Let me help you." Estelle stepped into the kitchen, gathering the remaining ingredients they needed.

Sienna was quick to stop her and pointed to the kitchen stool for her to sit down. "You. Sit."

Estelle shook her head, shooting her a cheeky grin before obliging to Sienna’s command. Soon enough, the kitchen smelled of delicious breakfast, and Sienna took a seat next to her once she served their plates. Her arm brushed against hers and Estelle could feel the goosebumps raising on her skin at the contact. Any simple touch was electrifying, but she remained cool and collected, keeping her head down as she took a bite of her food.

"How’d I do?" Sienna asked with wide eyes, waiting for her approval.

Estelle turned in her seat, her face inches from Sienna’s—so close she could smell the shampoo in her hair. Sienna’s own eyes met hers, never breaking the contact. Everything around them disappeared. Estelle’s beating heart was erratic, she was sure Sienna could hear it, maybe even feel it. Estelle’s lips parted to answer her question, but it was quickly forgotten. Her mind was in a haze, too captivated by the almond brown eyes staring back at her.

Suddenly, the reverie was broken by the slice of bread popping out of the toaster. The sound so loud, they both jumped in their seat. That familiar sweet giggle filled her ears again, but Sienna didn’t move—neither did Estelle. Their surroundings were a daze again, and their faces inched closer...and closer...Their heartbeat fluttered in sync. Sienna’s eyes moved to Estelle’s parted lips before licking her own. Estelle felt light headed...was this actually about to happen? Was this just another one of her dreams?

"Sienna..." Estelle’s voice was barely above a whisper, but she had to speak. She had to know she wasn’t dreaming. But if she was, she didn’t want to wake up. This was better than any dream she had ever had...

"Wow. It smells good in here."

A voice they both recognized came from the living room, and as the footsteps approached, Estelle broke the gaze and began moving away. She was beyond frustrated. A dream or not, she was ready to throw hands with Jackie for interrupting the blissful moment. Just as she turned to her food, something else made her jump, but it wasn’t the toaster this time. Sienna’s warm hand cupped Estelle’s cheek and turned her face toward her. Estelle held her breath, her entire body tingling at the sensation. Everything moved in slow motion as Sienna leaned forward and pressed her soft lips onto Estelle’s. Her own eyes widened, unsure whether she would wake up any second. It took a millisecond before she succumbed to the sweet taste of Sienna’s lips.

Her lips felt better than any dream she had ever had. Sienna’s tongue ran across her lips, and she parted them, inviting her in. Their tongues explored each other in a joyous dance. They were lost in each other and didn’t want to find their way back.

The footsteps were getting closer, but neither of them dared to break the kiss. Estelle lifted her hand to Sienna’s cheek. She was warm to the touch. She could feel the spell she, too, was under. Her other hand caressed her neck, and her heart rate accelerated when Sienna’s hand ran down her back, sending a shiver from her head to her toes.

The footsteps in the distance ceased, and a startled gasp was heard only a few feet away from them. "Sorry, don’t mind me."

They separated, but only slightly and turned toward the voice. Jackie had already hastily slipped away, and they were alone once more. There was no halt to the euphoric sensation they felt. Their smiles were wide, and their eyes sparkled when they once again connected.

"Stell..." Sienna gasped in between their ragged breathing. "You’re perfect," she stroked Estelle’s hair, holding her waist with her other hand to keep her close. "I had a dream about this..."

Estelle’s heart palpitated. She ran her thumb over Sienna’s lips, softly caressing her flushed skin. "Please don’t let me be dreaming right now" was all she could say.

Sienna chuckled before leaning in again. She was ready to be consumed by her lips again when she suddenly felt them on her cheek, and then her other cheek. She continued leaving a trail of sweet kisses on her forehead down to her nose. They were delicate, yet yearning pecks of adoration.

Estelle grasped Sienna’s hand before lifting it to her lips and kissing every inch of her soft skin. "Not as perfect as you, Sienna."

Their foreheads pressed together as they desperately clinged to each other, both wishing and hoping that this wasn’t another one of their fantasies. The world went on around them, but at this moment, they felt like the only two people in the world.

* * *

The familiar alarm sounded, pulling Estelle back to reality. _Of course._ Her heart felt heavy as she stretched out her arm to end the aggravating noise. Staring at the wall beside her, she mentally cursed life for being so cruel. You don’t always get what you want. She knew that all too well now.

The sun rays crept through her window, shining down on the soul that felt alone now more than ever. She rubbed her eyes and rested her arm beside her, and the familiar tingle ran down her body again. Her arm wasn’t touching her own body, it had landed on the arm that was curled around her waist. Beside her, a small frame with dark locks was wrapped behind her body. She murmured as her eyes slowly opened and landed on her. Her smile spread, and she tightened her hold on Estelle, lifting her head up to leave a kiss on her neck.

"Good morning, beautiful," she softly whispered, intertwining their fingers together.

Estelle let out the breath she had been holding and turned to face her with wide eyes. She was holding everything precious to her, looking into the only eyes she ever wanted to get lost in. Life could be cruel, but she quickly realized that some dreams do come true.


End file.
